The present invention relates generally to pulsation damper for a hydraulic elevator, in which a pressurized hydraulic fluid flows in a pipe line, where, for absorption of pulsation energy present in the hydraulic fluid, the hydraulic fluid can expand in a chamber arranged to enclose the fluid line and in which at least one compression element is provided.
There is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,930 a noise damper for the damping of pulsations in a hydraulic fluid of a hydraulic elevator. The noise damper consists essentially of a cylinder shaped closed housing, which encloses a hydraulic line. In the housing, the hydraulic line has openings forming a screen, through which the hydraulic fluid can flow out into the closed housing. Installed in the line at the center of the screen area is a disc with a central opening transversely to the direction of flow of the hydraulic fluid. The size of the central opening is such, that a portion of the hydraulic fluid flows into the housing without thereby causing an excessive pressure drop. Arranged in the housing are cylinder-shaped compression elements running parallel to the hydraulic line, with the hydraulic fluid circulating around them and which dampen the pulsations of the hydraulic fluid.
A disadvantage of the known design is that the noise damper is expensive and costly to manufacture. A further disadvantage is that the screen portion of the hydraulic line is easily contaminated (clogged) which increasingly reduces the damping action and the flow-through properties.